


Jealousy

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Malia thinks stiles still likes Lydia and he's mad at malia for not trusting him. Angry hot sex ensues (although they make up after the sex bc stalia) <br/>(Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Malia let out a low growl as she saw Stiles open the door for Lydia. She stalked through the doorway after Lydia, giving Stiles a dirty look, to which Stiles returned a confused look. "Hey, Malia what's wrong?" Stiles asked, being shushed by the teacher. Malia sat down in her seat, giving Stiles another look of annoyance. As the class began, Stiles was left to wonder what it was he had done that had made his girlfriend so upset. Come to think of it, she had been acting strange around him for a couple days now.   
As the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Stiles quickly grabbed his bag and raced over to Malia, who was already out of the classroom.   
"Hey, Malia, what's wrong? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Stiles asked, grabbing hold of Malia's arm.  
"Scott told me about you and Lydia!" Malia said, her voice slightly raised, a couple of students glancing at the couple. Stiles saw the questioning eyes and decided this wouldn't be the best place to talk about this.   
"Come on, we'll talk about this in my jeep." Stiles said, slightly annoyed at Scott for telling Malia about his crush on Lydia. Why would he even bring it up? It's not like Stiles still had a crush on Lydia.  
Just as they were about to reach the jeep, Malia stopped, taking a step back.   
"Why can't we talk out here?" Malia asked, crossing her arms.  
"Ok, if you want to talk out here, then fine. Now what has got you so upset? Sure I used to have a crush on Lydia, but now I'm dating you." Stiles said, stepping towards her to bring her into an embrace. Malia stepped back again, avoiding the embrace.   
"I keep seeing the way you look at her, and how you always put her before anyone else! Even me!" Malia said, her voice rising. Luckily, there was no one else nearby as all the students were either in the library, studying, or gone home.   
"What the hell do you mean? Do you think I'm hooking up with her or something?" Stiles asked, his own voice rising.   
"Well, yeah, what's stopping you, she's beautiful and smart and you obviously still like her!"  
"What? No I don't!" Stiles shouted, hurt by how little Malia seemed to trust him. He took a step towards her, jerking her chin up to his face, kissing her hungrily. Malia gasped, allowing Stiles' tongue to gain entrance to her mouth. Malia returned this by pushing Stiles up against his jeep, their tongues battling for dominance. The kiss was sloppy and both of them were out of breath and gasping by the time they broke. Not wanting to end it there, Malia began unbuckling Stiles belt. Stiles reached behind him opening the jeep. He dropped down into the back seat, dragging Malia with him. His belt was now completely off and lying on the floor of the jeep. Stiles flipped around so he was now on top of Malia, straddling her. He reached behind him and shut the door with an audible bang. Then he returned his attention to Malia, who was in the process of removing his shirt. Once his shirt was removed, Stiles got to work on removing Malia's shirt and pants, the pair kissing hungrily in between.   
When they were both fully naked, Stiles grabbed a condom from his glove compartment, sliding it onto his now erect member. Stiles entered Malia, placing his full length inside of her, not wanting to go slow. Malia let out a gasp as her back arched off the seat. Her claws were now out, searching for Stiles' back as they had done so many times before. Stiles continued his thrusting, hungrily grabbing at Malia's breasts. The two were now moaning loudly, muttering the occasional "fuck" or "God". Stiles' jeep was now audibly creaking at the force of the two teens. As Malia reached her orgasm, she raked her claws down Stiles' back one last time, before going limp. Stiles followed closely after, leaning into Malia before removing the now useless condom. The pair lay like that for a minute or so, Stiles on top of Malia, the two panting heavily, before Stiles let out a small chuckle.  
"What are you laughing about?" Malia said, still trying to catch her breath.   
"Nothing." Stiles said, placing a gentle kiss on Malia's lips, both their lips still tender from the earlier kisses. "Now do you believe me?"  
At this Malia joined in Stiles' chuckling, not sure why she had even thought he would betray her like that. He was her Stiles, and she was his.


End file.
